1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for assisting the braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles have a variety of safety systems to prevent or minimize injury to a driver of the vehicle. Such systems include antilock braking systems, passive restraint systems, and active restraint systems. However, even with these systems in place, there is still a possibility that the vehicle may need additional assistance to minimize or prevent injury to the driver of the vehicle. This can be especially true, when the vehicle is traveling down an extremely steep grade of road, placing significant pressure on the braking system of the vehicle. In these situations, there is a possibility that the braking system of the vehicle may fail, putting the driver and others in risk of injury.